


Skin

by darkhavens



Series: Losers Ficlets [6]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Clubbing, Leather Kink, M/M, leather work, reference to collaring, reference to light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third anniversary is Leather. They're both rather unconventional traditionalists at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/266104.html?thread=9955960#cmt9955960) at Dreamwidth's [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) comm:
> 
> The Losers - Jensen/Cougar - leather kink

For their third anniversary, Cougar gives Jensen a beautiful tan leather vest, held closed by laces instead of buttons or snaps. It has two small patch pockets, each just barely big enough to fit a house key and a stick of gum, maybe a credit card if you greased it up and eased it in carefully.

When Jensen turns it over, he discovers the stylised face of a cougar staring back at him. It's been pressed into the leather somehow - stamped or carved, Jensen doesn't know how to tell the difference - and brought to life with touches and strokes of stain or dye. It's a true work of art, and, from the expression on Cougar's face, it's obvious it's _his_ work of art.

Jensen moves to pull it on over his newest Avengers tee, thanking Cougar as he does. "Man, this is amaz-"

Cougar's hand on his arm cuts him off mid-word and mid-movement.

"No shirt, mijo. I want to see it against your skin; want you to feel it every time you move, every time you breathe. We'll go to the club tonight, and everyone will see you belong to me. You'd like that?"

Jensen pulls off his shirt before responding, and emerges from the wadded cotton with hair sticking up in every direction and a light flush still sitting high on his cheeks.

"You know I love it when you show me off, baby," he crooned through an exaggerated pout. "Do you want me to wear a collar and cuffs too?"

The hunger on Cougar's face is like a splash of cold water in Jensen's.

"Well, shit." Jensen shrugged and held out his arms. "Happy anniversary? Bet you can't guess what I bought you to use on me?"


End file.
